


Healing and Changes

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Buddy Cops [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with the aftermath of nearly losing one's partner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing and Changes

"Proofread your reports properly unless you want to go back to serving summonses!" Regina snapped.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young deputy nodded.

He was the newest department member, other than Robin, to be moved into patrol duty, and he still made far too many rookie mistakes in Regina's opinion.

The rest of the squad room was watching the exchange with stares, but Regina simply shot the room a surly look and sat down at her desk.

"Mills!" Graham called across the room, "My office, please."

With a sigh, she stood and made her way into the sheriff's office. He shut the door behind them as she entered.

"Look, even if I don't have the authority to demote him, that kid deserved what I said to him! His report looked like it had been written by a fifth grader!" she defended.

"It's not about that," Graham responded, "I wanted to let you know that we got the guy."

"What guy?"

"From the traffic stop where you and Locksley were fired upon," he answered.

Regina's jaw dropped.

"The state police picked him up yesterday, about 100 miles from here, driving a stolen car. When they processed him the arrest warrant came up," Graham explained, "I got the call just a few hours ago."

She gaped in disbelief, "They're sure it's him?"

"Yes, they're sure."

She took a deep breath. It was surreal to think they had actually caught the guy. She'd spent weeks ever since that night thinking about catching his guy. About what she might say to him when they did.

Now...she really had no words.

"Have you called Locksley yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," Graham answered, "Did you want to tell him yourself?"

"Yes," she nodded, "It should be me."

"Alright, fair enough."

She stood from her chair, "Sir...thank you."

"No, problem," Graham responded absently, stepping around the desk toward her, "Listen, Regina, I need to talk to you about something else too..."

Regina resisted the urge to groan or roll her eyes. He was using her first name, which meant it something personal and she was pretty sure of what.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know we talked about spending some time together this weekend, but I'm not going to be able to make it."

"Again?"

"Yeah, something came up. An old friend of mine is going to be in town. We haven't seen each other in a long time, and this weekend is the only time I can take off work..."

"Yeah, sure...whatever," she answered with a sigh, "Listen, I have to go pick up Henry from school. He has this sleep-over tonight and I want to drive him myself."

Graham nodded, "I understand. You can leave early if you want."

"Thank you," she answered tiredly.

"I'll see you Monday, Deputy," Graham said as she walked to the door.

"You too, Sheriff," she muttered bitterly under her breath as she swung the door closed behind her.

Regina quickly gathered up her things, and left the station house, avoiding stopping to speak with anyone along the way. Not that she really needed to worry about that, since most of her colleagues were actively avoiding her these days.

She knew she'd been in a foul temper ever since the shooting. Being that they were all cops, pretty much everyone understood why, but still preferred to stay off her radar.

Out in the parking lot she massaged her temples for a moment before starting up the squad car, and heading over to Henry's school.

At least being a mother was something she could still do right.

Classes were just letting out as she drove up, and got into the line of cars waiting to pick up kids. After inching to the front of the line, Henry got in the car.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted as he flopped down into the seat and buckled his seat belt.

She smiled a genuine smile for the first time all day, "Hi Sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Fine," he shrugged, "You remember we're going to Zach's?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll take you over there right now. Did you remember to pack your toothbrush and pajamas like I told you this morning?"

"Yes, Mom," Henry answered, giving her a 'duh' look.

She smirked, "Alright, just checking."

They chatted during the short drive over. Like most pre-treen boys, Henry's answers were mostly one word only, but they still managed a mostly pleasant conversation.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Henry said, already reaching for the door handle as Regina parked the squad car in front of Zach's house.

"Hold on just a minute, young man!" she halted him.

Motioning him toward, her she hugged him tightly.

"You be good, understand?" she scolded gently.

"Yes, Mom," Henry answered, repeated, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, go on. Have fun."

Grinning he slid out of the car and ran toward his friend's house. Regina sighed sadly as she watched her son running up the driveway. She waited as he rung the bell, leaving only after he disappeared inside and Zach's mother gave her a reassuring wave.

As she drove away she steeled herself for the next conversation to come.

She and Robin hadn't spoken since they had a mild argument while he was still in the hospital. Apparently her attempts to be there for him had been more annoying than helpful, so she'd been keeping her distance since then.

She wasn't particularly worried about it. They'd argued before, and always worked it out in the end. It was more of annoyance at still finding people skills so damned difficult to master.

As she pulled up in front of her house, she groaned. Apparently she was going to have to try yet again, though, because Mary-Margaret's car was parked in her driveway.

Pulling the car in next to her step-sister's Prius, she got out and trudged up to the front door.

"Mary-Margaret?" she called as she stepped in the foyer.

"In here!" she called from the living-room.

Regina found the other woman sitting on her couch over a neatly organized laundry basket.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Why are you in my house folding my laundry?" she clarified.

"I just thought you I'd come-by and see if you wanted to do something tonight. Get out of the house for a while, maybe?"

"That doesn't explain the laundry."

"Just trying to help out," Mary-Margaret shrugged, as if surprise laundry service were a completely normal thing.

Regina took a deep breath before speaking very carefully, "Listen, I know you mean well, but-"

"Then, just say 'thank you' and leave it at that," the other woman cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I already told you."

"Mary-Margaret!"

Her step-sister sighed, dropping the last piece of neatly folding clothing into the basket, "Okay, I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Regina asked tiredly, "Why are you worried about me?"

Mary-Margaret looked at her incredulously, "You were shot at! Your partner nearly died. I'm your sister and I'm a cop's wife, I do actually have an idea of how this kind of thing works!"

Regina sighed, "Well, you don't need to worry. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine!" Mary-Margaret argued standing from the couch, "You look stressed out!"

"Yeah well...I work a stressful job. It comes with the territory."

Mary-Margaret opened her mouth to argue, but Regina cut her off, "It'll get better soon, though. We just got word today that they caught the guy."

The other woman blinked, "They did?"

"Yes, he was picked up in a stolen car. I don't know when they'll transfer him over for arraignment, but I'm sure it'll be soon.

"That's so great!" her step-sister smiled, stepping forward to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Yeah," Regina agreed.

"We should definitely go out tonight then! Celebrate."

"I can't. I told Graham I wanted to let Robin know myself, and I still haven't done that," she explained.

"Okay," Mary-Margaret nodded in understanding, "You'll let me know if you change your mind later though?"

"Yes, I will." Regina promised.

She managed to get Mary-Margaret out the door with relatively little hassle. Afterward, she carried the basket of folded laundry upstairs and distributed it between her and Henry's bedrooms. Once all of her things were safely hung up or stored in the dresser, and her service weapon was locked away in the closet safe, she could no longer put off making the call to Robin.

Sitting down on the bed, she took out her cellphone and scrolled through her contact list to his name.

"Hello?" his tired voice answered.

"Hi, it's Regina," she explained.

"Hey," he answered. She heard shifting in the background, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that State Police got the shooter."

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "They're sure it's the guy?"

"Yeah," she answered, "I don't really have the details, but Sheriff Humbert told me himself."

"Well that's good. I'm glad to hear it."

"So...how are you doing?" she asked.

"Bored out of my damned skull!" he answered.

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her throat, "Well, Mary-Margaret was just here trying to get me to go out to celebrate if you want."

"Actually that sounds pretty good."

"I was joking," she answered sternly, "I don't care if it isn't my place, Locksley. If I find out you're drinking while on painkillers I'll track you down and slap the beer bottle out of your hand!"

He laughed, "Believe me, I know you would! Though, who said anything about drinking?"

"I think a bar was what she had in mind," Regina explained.

"Wasn't what I had in mind, though," he responded.

She sighed, "Is that your oh so subtle way of asking me to chauffeur you somewhere?"

"No," he answered, "It's my way of saying we should go out to celebrate...if you're up for it."

In truth she wasn't, but she also knew there was no way she'd be able to say 'no' to him without feeling guilty.

"Okay, where are we going?"

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"Turn right up ahead," he directed her.

Regina grumbled. True to character, Robin was intentionally annoying her by refusing to tell her exactly where they were going.

"And then?"

"You'll see in a minute," he answered.

At the end of the dirt road, Regina pulled up in front of a sigh that read 'Woodland Archery Range.'

"Oh for...Robin!"

"What?"

"You're still on medical leave! You really think shooting a bow and arrow doesn't qualify as a strenuous activity?" she lectured.

"That's why I'm not going to be shooting one. You are," he answered.

She glared, suddenly understanding, "Really?"

"I've told you before, you'll love it. It's relaxing."

"Uh huh," Regina answered, "And this has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to show me up because I got better firearms scores on our annual evaluation?"

"Nothing at all," he insisted innocently, "And I'm wounded you'd think that."

She rolled her eyes skeptically, "Sure you are."

"Come on," he urged, "They caught the guy who shot me in the neck, and I want to celebrate by seeing you shoot a bow...or at least trying to."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're worse than Henry!"

He smirked.

"Fine!" she sighed, "but you only get to use the 'I got shot' card once!"

There was little fire behind the words, though.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Regina grumbled in annoyance as her arrow hit the floor a good two feet from the target.

"You're letting to go of the arrow slightly before the string," Robin instructed, "It makes you lose altitude. Loose them simultaneously."

"This is why handguns were invented," she complained.

He just smiled in response.

She picked up another arrow, pulled back the bowstring, and let it fly. It sailed past the target, and embedded in the cork-board wall.

"Better," he said.

That was a generous assessment, but she didn't comment. Instead she picked up another arrow and took aim.

"Here, just adjust your aim a little," he stepped up behind her nudged her arm holding the grip slightly upward.

She frowned, letting the tension on the bowstring ease back to resting position.

"Regina?" he asked.

She lowered her head, letting her air fall past her face. The bow clattered to the floor as she turned, stepping into him.

"Whoa!" he steadied her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"For what?"

"Everything," she answered, "For not being a better friend, for not being a better parter, for...just being so bad at this."

"What are you talking about?"

She stepped back, swiping at her cheeks angrily, "I'm your partner. I'm supposed to have your back, and I didn't! I couldn't even when I was trying to while you recovered!"

"Regina...of course, you had my back. You saved my life!" he argued, "And if you're talking about what happened at the hospital that was my fault. I felt like hell and was being a jerk. You were just trying to help. I should apologize to you!"

"Don't!" she argued, "Don't...be nice to me."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her back, "Shut up, Mills."

She sighed into his chest, "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Why are you always so wonderful?"

She could practically feel his smugness, "What can I say? I'm just a pretty wonderful guy!"

"Robin, I'm serious," she said making sure not to step out of his embrace so that she wouldn't have to look him in the eye when asking her next question, "I know you're nice to everyone, but...you always go out of your way for me. Why do you do that?"

There was a long silence during which he held her tightly and she made no move to pull away.

"You know why," he finally answered.

A long breath escaped her.

"I...I don't..."

"You don't have to say anything."

"I want to," she told him, "I just don't know-"

"Regina," he cut her off, "Don't. I shouldn't have said anything."

Another long silence, "What if I'm glad you did?"

Feeling him shift on his feet, she finally lifted her head to meet his gaze. They came together slowly, lips meeting in a gentle kiss. They pulled back just as slowly, eyes closed.

Robin cleared his throat leaning against her forehead, "Regina, I want this but...I don't fancy competing against my commanding officer."

She shook her head, "It's not an issue."

He pulled back, studying her face to see the sincerity in her statement.

"Well then do you want to get out of here and go get that drink you mentioned earlier?" he asked.

She smiled, "You mean the one you can't have because you're on painkillers?"

Robin laughed. He knew nothing would get past her.

"Coffee then?"

Regina smirked, "I never say no to coffee."

They gathered the bow and arrows up to turn them in at the check-in desk. As they walked out the front door into the night, their hands slid together in a surprisingly natural way.

Regina took a steadying breath of cool air. This was the start of something...and maybe she'd always known it would be.


End file.
